


After a grueling day of Auror training...

by twistedmiracle



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: And it's adorable!, Harry is awfully naive sometimes, M/M, Misunderstandings, TM's drabbles, silliness, unintentional double entendres
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 02:24:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9102307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twistedmiracle/pseuds/twistedmiracle
Summary: After a grueling day of Auror training, all the young men head for the locker room. Sometimes, they talk. They aren't always clear!





	

"Damn," Harry groused.

"What?" Ron asked, over the sounds of showers and clanging lockers.

Harry peered into his locker, annoyed. "I'm fresh out of wax."

"What do you need _wax_ for?"

"Polishing my wand."

"Whoa! Too much information!"

"Huh?"

"Seriously Har, when did you start… with _wax_?"

"Fourth year."

"Oh, when…?"

"Yeah, when you stopped talking to me. That's probably why you didn't know."

"Mate, that is _not_ why I didn't know."

"Cedric did it, so it seemed like a good idea."

"Cedric?" Ron asked. Anyone but Harry could have seen his discomfort.

"Yeah. Ollivander was really impressed with Cedric's,"

Ron sat abruptly but Harry continued, oblivious.

"… and he'd just polished his, so I figured I should start. I mail ordered some from Ollivander and I've tried to keep the holly and phoenix in good shape with it, ever since. What, don't you wax your wand?"

"Harry, I don't quite know how to tell you, but…."

"Darling," Draco interrupted. "Ronald thought you meant something slightly different."

Harry turned and smiled at Draco over his shoulder. "Really?"

Draco put both hands on Harry's shoulders and Harry leaned back cozily. "Don't fret, Weasel. I'm the only one who polishes _that_ wand."

_fin_


End file.
